Unforgivably Thick Jumpers
by VoledmortCan'tStopTheRock
Summary: Based on The Darkness Within Trilogy by Kurinoone. How do you teach 17 year olds how to win? Make them watch Harry and Moody duel. How do you wake up Ron? Snog his sister on the bed beside him of course. SexyPowerful!Harry. Moderate-strong Harry/Ginny.


**Disclaimer:** This story is based on Kurinoone's Darkness Within series, which is based on Project Dark Overlord's A Shattered Prophecy, which is based on JK Rowling's Harry Potter series. Wow. That's intense. Either way, anything you recognize is not mine.

**A/N:** This originally began as a _much _shorter one-shot, with no Harry/Ginny interaction and was limited to ten pages, max. Suffice to say, this didn't occur and it exploded into a twenty seven page Harry/Ginny / SexyPowerful!Harry monster of a one-shot. Forgive me. Please, I couldn't resist.

**Dedication:** I dunno…my mobile phone?

Xxxxx

James sighed as he marked off another 'D' on the curse essay he'd set last week. It seemed even the brightest students in class had struggled with the fourth year assignment. He shouldn't really have been that surprised. Even though the wizarding world was emerging from a war, it didn't mean that fourteen year olds had picked up anything useful.

He rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses and glanced at the photograph on his desk. He gave a slight smile. It was one of Harry and Damien after a game of one-a-side quidditch back at home. Both were smiling, their brooms on their shoulders and identical windswept Potter hair. Harry towered a good head over his brother, and was considerably tougher built, although Damien, James noticed, was gaining height since the last time they'd stood together, and he wondered when they both reached their full maturity who would be tallest.

Just as he was about to leave his office and go see Lily, a tan owl James recognised from the Ministry flew in the window and landed on his desk. A scroll of parchment bearing the waxy seal of 'The Department of Magical Education and Training' stared back at him.

Frowning curiously he slit it open and unrolled the letter. Official looking handwriting adored the page.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Potter,_ it read.

_On the 7__th __of October this year, there will be a seminar held for fourth years and above on the detection, intervention and protection against the Unforgivable Imperious Curse (see paragraph 5, article 8 of the Restricted Curses Act of 1349). It will be hosted by experienced Aurors Alastor Moody (Order of Merlin, Second Class) and Abigail Lancaster (Medal of Outstanding Services). As part of the seminar the Imperious Curse will need to be performed on the students. As the guardians of Misters Damien Jack Potter (fifth year) and Harry James Potter (seventh year) we require your permission for this to take place on your sons. The Department of Magical Education and Training guarantees your full confidence in the integrity and professional behaviour of both Aurors should you consent. You are welcome to attend. Please fill in the attached permission slip and return to the Department by Monday the 10__th__ of September if you wish your children to take part._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Humphrey Jones,_

_Head of the Department of Magical Education and Training._

James stared at it incredulously. He was pretty sure Damien would want to attend but he was positive Harry would outright refuse the minute James even mentioned being put under the imperious curse, especially by Aurors.

Taking the letter he hurried down the corridor to Lily's office. He didn't however need to go all the way; Lily herself was striding up to meet him, an identical slip in her hand.

"James," she asked sternly, "What's this all about?"

"I have no idea," he replied, "This is the first time I've heard of it."

"Likewise," his wife muttered, staring down at the letter, "I've never seen anything like this before. We should talk to Dumbledore."

James nodded his head in agreement and they both made their way through the winding corridors of Hogwarts. Before they reached Dumbledore's office however Damien's voice called over to them.

"Mum! Dad!"

James and Lily smiled at him as he wandered over to them. It was six o'clock in the evening and he seemed to be coming in from Quidditch practice. James noticed that his son hadn't even attempted to fix his mussed up hair or wipe away some dirt that had accumulated on his cheek.

"Hey Damy," Lily smiled, hugging him, "how was practice?"

Damien beamed, "brilliant! We've got such a good team this year, there's no way we're gonna lose. Although Harry and Ginny left early – something about an assignment."

James had to hide a smile, he was pretty sure Harry and Ginny were doing much more than an 'assignment'. Nevertheless, Damien's enthusiasm was contagious because soon he was smiling aswell, "That's great Damy; we look forward to watching you play this season."

His son grinned brightly, and then saw the paper in James's hand, "what's that?"

James looked down, "Oh this? Just a permission slip. Here, read it."

Damien took it and scanned over the contents, "Woah! The _Imperious curse!_ Can I go?"

Lily and James looked at each other and then back at Damien.

"I suppose," Lily said slowly, "Although we need to talk to the Headmaster and find out more of what they're going to be doing. I'm not sure I'm really comfortable with you – or Harry for that matter – being put under an unforgivable."

Damien's face fell, "Aw _mum! _C'mon…please?"

James ruffled his son's hair, "We'll see. If you see Harry tell him to go to my office, we've got to know if he even _wants_ to go."

"This is _Harry_ Dad," Damien chuckled, "Him and Aurors don't mix, especially when they're trying to control him."

"Who's trying to control me?"

James smiled as he saw Harry walking up to them, Ginny was beside him. His son's face looked tired but relatively healthy, and James noticed with concealed humour that a little love bite was forming halfway under his collar. He held some heavy looking tomes from the library James were pretty sure were miles past seventh year curriculum. He passed him the Ministry letter and was surprised when an amused smile spread across Harry's face.

"Would you look at that," he murmured, passing the letter to Ginny, "the Ministry has actually got some sense."

"Sense?" Lily inquired.

"Well," Harry stated, "the best way to learn how to throw off the imperious curse is to be put under it in the first place. Simply _telling_ people how to fight it won't do much good when it wipes away most of your critical thinking."

Ginny handed it back to James, "It sounds interesting. I hope my parents let me go."

"Do you want to go Harry?" Lily asked, genuinely curious.

Harry gave a slightly twisted smile, "Oh yeah. I want to see how good their curses are; a decent imperious is quite difficult to pull off."

"But Moody would probably be controlling you," said Ginny, quite surprised at Harry's willingness to participate, "he's not exactly fond of you."

"Yes," said Lily seriously, "you don't know what he could make you do."

"She does have a point Harry," remarked James, "I'm not sure _I _even trust him with you – what?"

James was momentarily taken aback by Harry's escalating laughs. His son calmed down, but still smiled wildly as he stared at them all incredulously.

"Think about who I grew up with dad."

James inwardly sighed. Of course, how could he forget? Voldemort had taught Harry the _killing _curse for crying out loud; a little imperious from some old Auror would be a breeze. Sometimes he forgot just how much his son actually knew about the Dark Arts.

"Suffice to say," Harry continued, "Moody won't stand a chance. I could throw off Voldemort's _and_ every inner circle Death Eater's imperious's since I was ten."

Lily sighed, "I suppose it does sound alright. But James and I will both be attending to make sure they don't do anything to you."

Harry rolled his eyes but still smiled, "If you must mum."

Damien looked mortified, "_No!_ It's bad enough having two classes with your parents!"

"I'm sorry Damy," persisted James, "but we're not going to let you go alone."

"_Dad!"_ Damien whined, "Harry'll be there!"

Before anyone could say anything more an owl flew in and landed on Ginny's shoulder, a letter dangled from its leg. Untying it Ginny unfurled the parchment and quickly scanned the contents.

"It's Mum's birthday on Sunday," she said when she'd finished and looked up at them all, "Dad wants to surprise her, she hasn't had a party in years. He's invited all of you along – Dumbledore's allowed the Floo to be opened for us in the morning."

James smiled, he'd always liked Molly Weasley, "That sounds great, tell him we'll definitely be coming. I don't think we have anything on, do we Lily?"

"No, not on Sunday," Lily replied, and then kindly added to Ginny, "what do you think she'll like?"

Ginny looked thoughtful, "I'm not sure, she's never really asked or particularly wanted anything."

"We'll find something," said Damien.

"Thanks," said Ginny, and James hid his proud grin when he noticed Harry's hand curling around her waist, "I'm sure she'll appreciate anything you get her."

"Well," James spoke up after silence had overcome the group, "Lily and I are going to see Dumbledore to ask about this all. Anyone want to accompany us?"

"I will," said Harry, "I want to see what he says. For some reason I can't imagine Dumbledore ever agreeing to this."

Damien had already stated his refusal to be near his parents or teachers for any longer than was necessary and had said hasty farewells to them all before bolting off down the corridor, lest his parents insist he go.

"I've got homework," Ginny suspired and gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek, which left him looking anywhere but at James and Lily.

James fought down a chuckle as Ginny continued, "I'll meet you in the common room later."

Harry handed her the large stack of books in his arms, "Here, I've earmarked all the pages you'll need. The wording is old and complicated, but the information is still valid, you just have to sift through it all first."

"Thankyou," Ginny said sincerely as she took them from him and turned to leave, "bye Mr and Mrs Potter!"

"Bye dear," Lily said as she walked off down the corridor.

When she'd gone James burst into laughter and before Harry could defend himself, had trapped him in a headlock and was fiercely ruffling his hair beyond its usual unavoidable messiness, "Assignment! _Assignment! _Oh my gosh Harry, you are exactly like me and Lily when we were your age!"

"_Dad!"_ protested Harry as he finally pulled himself free, red faced; although his lips were twitching upwards in a reluctant smile.

Lily was grinning ear to ear, "you messed up his hair James!"

"I don't notice anything different."

Harry scowled, fruitlessly attempting to flatten the birds nest on his head, "of course _you_ wouldn't. You haven't brushed your hair in a decade."

James laughed heartedly; it was during moments like these that it felt as if Harry had never been gone.

Xxxxx

Dumbledore was normally not an inpatient man, although right now it was hard to stick to that reputation. He leant his fingertips against each other and observed the argument taking place in his office at the current moment. Fudge's voice was particularly grating.

"There is no _way _we can have students be put under an unforgivable!"

"Minister," Kingsley Shacklebolt placated in his deep voice, "this is what we agreed to _four_ _months_ ago. Just because some parents are complaining doesn't mean we should cancel the whole thing!"

Fudge appeared livid, "But – but…"

"The permission slips have been sent," interjected Mad-eye gruffly, "there's no retracting the seminar. Parents will always complain about anything that's even slightly controversial. With all due respect Minister, grow a backbone."

Fudge's eyes widened and his face turned an unattractive puce colour, "How _dare _you! I should have you demoted!"

Dumbledore decided that this was the time he should step in, "Minister, I'm sorry for your concern, but the Governors and I all agree that this seminar would be highly beneficial to the education and development of the students of Hogwarts."

"It's an _unforgivable,_" Fudge spluttered, his arms trying to emphasise his point by acting like humanoid windmills, "we can't go around cursing children, its immoral!"

"That never stopped Death Eaters!" snarled Mad-eye, "You-Know-Who didn't send out permission slips asking parents if he could throw Avada Kedavra's at their twelve year olds!"

That rendered Fudge speechless, and he stood there trying stupidly to think of a comeback.

Just as Dumbledore was about to wrap up the meeting James, Lily and Harry walked into the room, and then froze at the sight of the Minister of Magic, the Head Auror, and Mad-Eye Moody.

Dumbledore smiled happily at their entrance, "Ah! The Potters! Minus one, of course. What do we owe this pleasant surprise?"

James held up the slip, "care to explain?"

"See! _See,_ Dumbledore!" Fudge ejected, pointing at them, "Parents are complaining!"

Lily raised an eyebrow, "Whoever said we were complaining?"

Dumbledore smiled kindly, "I'm gauging you're here simply for an explanation of sorts."

Kingsley spoke up, "the board of school governors decided, with the suggestion from the educational and defence departments, that children should be able to defend themselves against the imperious curse. We discussed this with the Minister _and _his cabinet well in advance of today."

Harry, Dumbledore noticed was watching the scene with an almost bored but humorous expression, if that were so possible. Moody was surveying Harry constantly with his magical eye. If Harry noticed, he didn't give any indication, although Dumbledore was certain that he had.

"You _must _retract this," Fudge demanded, spittle flying, "this will be political _suicide!_"

"You're worried more about your status of _Minister_ than the protection of children?" Harry's voice was cold and sleek in amongst the highly charged atmosphere. In an instant the room fell silent. Harry's eyes were narrowed on Fudge. Dumbledore sat back and enjoyed the show, popping a sherbet lemon in his mouth.

A fine layer of sweat coated the Minister's forehead, "Look Potter, I'm not here to try and convince you of the implications of performing an unforgivable-"

He was cut short by Harry's sharp voice, "Oh believe me Minister, I know the implications of casting an unforgivable. I've been on both sides of the wand in that matter. But even _I_, a person who's always been critical of this country's education system knows that this is a good idea."

Fudge was twisting his hat in his palms now, not meeting Harry's cool gaze, "Potter, you grew up surrounded by Dark Magic, and it's understandable that you would want to…you know…_showcase _your talents…"

The temperature dropped in the room so suddenly Fudge shivered. Kingsley let a low whistle and muttered something along the lines of '_wrong thing to say…_' Dumbledore continued to smile serenely as Harry slowly advanced on Fudge.

"Showcase my talents?" he hissed, so quietly that even in the small and silent room it was barely audible, "_showcase _my _talents!"_

The Minister quickly backtracked, "Not – not that I'm accusing you of anyth -"

Harry cut him off as he came to a halt, towering over the twitchy wizard, "There are wizards out there that can cast an imperious curse so powerful they can make you commit suicide by simply ordering you to cease breathing. I've gone through this education system the past two years. I know what you're teaching here and it's not nearly substantial enough to equip _anyone,_ let alone a _child _to defend themselves against any sort of attack."

"_But the law_ -"

"Bureaucratic red tape won't protect you from reality!" Harry snarled, "These kids need to know how to defend themselves! You're raising a whole generation that barely knows their own magic!"

"Oh I wouldn't go that far," Fudge responded weakly, Dumbledore knew he'd been defeated by the very tone in his voice.

Harry stepped back and crossed his arms, his steely emerald eyes still on Fudge, "The imperious curse was the most widely used unforgivable. I personally believe it to be the most dangerous of the three, simply because it makes a person unpredictable without appearing to be so. The only good thing about it is that unlike the AK or Cruciatus, it can be thrown off and defeated, with no lasting harm to the victim."

"Well, when you put it that way…"

Fudge trailed off, but Harry continued despite his meagre attempt at retribution.

"You've never fought in a battle, have you _Minister?"_

"Well, no…"

"Then you really have no idea how dangerous the imperious curse can be."

Fudge spluttered, evidently finding some of his former confidence, "Which is _exactly _why we shouldn't be casting it on students!"

Harry gaped at him; Dumbledore noticed with a slight smile, that Mad-Eye and Kingsley wore exactly the same expression.

"Are you _shitting me?_"

A vein in Fudge's temple throbbed," Such disres-"

"Shouldn't it be better that a kid learns how to beat the curse in a controlled environment and _not_ on the field when it can actually have severe consequences?"

The room fell silent once again. Fudge was turning his hat over and over in his hands.

"I – I _suppose _you're correct," the Minister finally relented, as thought it was costing him his life; gathering up some more courage he then added in his firmest voice possible, "but don't expect it to be a success, Potter! Parents don't – don't like the idea. Good day!"

With that parting note, the Minister jammed on his bowler hat, strode over to the fireplace and Flood back to the ministry. He didn't even glance at Moody, Kingsley or Harry's parents, let alone Dumbledore.

The Headmaster watched as Harry remained stoic and met his gaze.

"A very entertaining and productive debate, Harry," Dumbledore provided jovially, and then offered him a bowl of yellow sweets, "Sherbet lemon?"

Harry stared at him incredulously, said nothing, turned around and strode out of the room without a backwards glance.

Lily seemed slightly put out at her son's behaviour, "I'm sorry-"

"Oh don't apologise," Kingsley said, trying very hard to fight a smile, "he just made my day. Saved us from trying to convince Fudge ourselves and running the risk of losing our jobs."

Moody nodded gruffly; it seemed verbally agreeing would be too much of a chore where Harry Potter was concerned.

James grinned, "I won't bother with giving detention then?"

"Oh no need for that," smiled Dumbledore, "for all we know he was just expressing his opinions. Sherbet lemon, Alastor?"

Xxxxx

"Ron. _Ron!"_

"It's no use Harry; let's just douse him in water…"

"Give him a few minutes…Ron! It's your mum's birthday party today. Wake _up_!"

"I'm telling you, he's like a dead dragon in the mornings, completely immovable and impossible to wake up. See, look…"

"Don't poke him Gin…that's how you woke me up, and it bloody hurts."

"He can't feel it. He doesn't even stop snoring."

"Argh…Gin, is that a snot bubble?"

"I pity Hermione whenever she's married to him…c'mon let's just soak him. What's the spell again Harry?"

"Alright, just let me try something first."

"Go ahead. It better be something good with a smirk like that Potter."

"Ron, Ginny and I are going to shag right here, right now, right _beside _you, if you don't get your arse out of bed right now."

Ginny snorted as her brother mumbled something incoherently and turned his head to the side. Harry grinned at Ginny wickedly.

"Go ahead, he's all yours. The spell's _Aguamenti_."

"I've got a better idea…"

She grabbed a surprised Harry by the collar and kissed him deeply, simultaneously creeping a hand beneath his shirt and running the other over the back of his neck and into his hair. Harry grinned into her mouth and pulled her closer.

"I like this idea better," he breathed, effortlessly supporting her weight as Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist, "_much _better."

Harry lowered her onto the bed, completely ignoring Ron who shifted in his barely conscious state. They were both thoroughly enjoying themselves, exaggerating their sighs and moans whilst trying not to laugh at their predicament. Harry was in the wonderfully satisfying process of sliding his hand along Ginny's leg when they were rudely interrupted by Ron.

"OH MY GOD!"

A flurry of sheets and quilt was followed by a dull thud as Ron pushed himself off the bed in his haste to extract himself from his sister and friend. Harry and Ginny ignored him and instead used the extra space to snog more fiercely.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER, POTTER!"

Harry responded by moving his hand further up Ginny's thigh, completely ignoring the wand pointed at his back. He could feel Ginny's laughs reverberate below him, and he winked at her before trailing his mouth down her throat.

"I'M SERIOUS!"

"I thought I was Sirius?" came a familiar voice as someone entered the dormitory, "_Whoa!_ I've seen too much! Nice technique though Harry, I have to say."

Harry rolled off Ginny and grinned at his godfather, "Hey Sirius."

"Can I look now?" Ron asked, his hand over his eyes, and his wand still haphazardly pointed at his friend.

"Ye – No, they're back at it," said Sirius amusedly, "Best you just feel your way to the bathroom Ron."

"Oh my gosh," he growled, as another completely exaggerated sigh emanated from Ginny, "I'm scarred for life. Someone teach me the killing curse, I need an escape."

Ron stumbled over to the bathroom and disappeared inside.

"Harry," Sirius said mildly, "be careful, I'm not sure you or the family would appreciate a little surprise in nine months."

Harry and Ginny broke apart and laughed, "Sirius, we only did this as a last resort to get Ron out of bed. We did warn him, I'll have you know."

"Whatever you say Harry," Sirius remarked smiling, "I just came up here to check that everyone was ready. We're going to Floo out in half an hour to help Arthur set up."

"We'll be down in a minute," said Ginny, "With Ron, if he's still alive."

"Alright then, I'll see you soon," Sirius said, walking back out of the dormitory, "mind you don't have too much fun!"

Harry threw a pillow at him, sending Sirius in peals of laughter down the stairs, yelling things like 'my little godson's growing up!' and 'I've taught him well!'

Ginny and Harry were content enough to just sit on the bed and wait for Ron to get out of the shower. A few minutes later a muffled voice came from behind the bathroom door.

"Is it safe?"

"Yes," called Harry, "unfortunately."

Ron burst out of the door, scowling at both of them, "You're lucky I didn't curse you for that _very _public display of affection. You'd better not do that in front of any other Weasley males Harry, I can guarantee you that it'll be the last thing you ever do."

Ginny rolled her eyes, and moved to walk back down the stairs with him and Harry, "get over it Ron. We did warn you."

Her brother scoffed but didn't say anything further.

They were met in the common room by what seemed like half the Order. Tonks was talking animatedly with the Longbottoms and Moody. Harry's mum and dad waved at him when he entered as they chatted to Sirius, seemingly in a very entertaining conversation. Harry noticed his dad throwing amused looks his way every now and then. He had a feeling Sirius may have been recollecting certain recent events.

Damien and Neville were talking with Hagrid, who was laughing merrily. Ron and Ginny had broken away from him to say hello to their friend. Harry slowly made his way over to the Longbottoms, smiling slightly as Nigel tugged on his mother's sleeve and nagged her about something. Frank spotted him first.

"Harry!" he said happily as Harry came to a stop beside them, "How's it going?"

"Pretty good thanks Frank," replied Harry, deliberately ignoring Moody who was borderline glaring at him, "You?"

"Extremely well actually," he said smiling.

"We're back in the Auror department now," said Alice happily, "we're on active duty again, much to Neville's displeasure."

Harry was happy for them, despite his distrust of their colleagues. However that didn't stop a distinct worry bubble slightly.

"I'd be careful though," he warned.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Not you aswell? Alastor here was just trying to convince us to wait until all the Death Eaters had been rounded up before we began working again."

"It's a big risk!" stated Moody gruffly.

"There're still followers out there who'll want you dead, simply because you're not already," Harry put simply, "I'm just warning you."

Frank sighed, "I know Harry, but it's our job and we're not going to stop just because some fruitcakes are hunting us."

"Good to hear it," smirked Harry, "just be careful."

"Yes boss," joked Alice, "now let's get to this party."

It took about ten minutes for everyone to Floo away to the Burrow. Harry was greeted in the cosy house by his mother. Streamers and balloons adored the walls and ceiling. A large sign bearing the words _'Happy Birthday Mum!'_ hung in the doorway. Arthur seemed quite frazzled as he sped around the house tying up loose ends.

"Oh good, you're here," his mum breathed happily, "the boys out back need some help with the table and chairs, something about a jinx making them shock anyone who tried to use them."

Harry nodded and made his way through the teeming crowd to the garden where the Weasley brothers, minus Ron, were standing by a table and five chairs that seemed to be growling at them, arcs of electricity jumping to and from each other.

They looked up curiously as Harry made his way over to them.

"Got any ideas Potter?" asked the eldest; Harry couldn't remember his name properly, Bill was it?

Harry said nothing but observed the offending furniture closely.

"They've been like this for a while," the redhead continued, "_Finite_ won't work surprisingly; it seems to be an extremely strong jinx."

"It's not a jinx," said Harry, turning his gaze to Bill and the other brothers, "it's a very mild curse."

"A _curse_?" said Charlie astounded, his suspicion of Harry palpable, "why would someone curse furniture?"

"It's a defensive curse," answered Harry coolly; he was familiar with this spell, Death Eaters had used it to protect their possessions, "was this possessed by someone else before you bought it? Sometimes it takes a while to activate."

"Yeah it was," said George, "we got it at an antique place."

"There's you're answer," Harry said shortly, "the previous owner forgot to strip it down."

Fred whistled, "Well how're we meant to fix it?"

"You either strip it down yourself, or you convince it that it has new owners."

"But that'll take forever," said Bill, running his hand through his hair, "We don't have time to do all that. Are you sure there's nothing else Potter?"

Harry remained silent. There _was_ something else, but it was considered Dark magic and he wasn't too keen to bring up that subject in amongst the whole Order of the Phoenix. Nevertheless, it didn't hurt to give them the option.

"There is one thing," Harry provided slowly, "But I'm not sure anyone would want to be casting it."

Fred laughed, "It can't be that unpleasant. I'll happily walk around all day with warts on my face if that's the consequence."

"It's not unpleasant," said Harry matter of factly, "It's Dark."

"_Dark?"_ admonished Charlie, "Why would a _counter_-curse be Dark?"

"Because to override the curse, the caster needs to draw magical energy from those around them; any magic that inhibits anyone but the caster is considered Dark. Or so that's the Ministry's definition of it anyway."

"Who on _earth _would put this on their stuff?" gaped Percy, "there should be a law against it."

"It's legal," said Harry quietly, "because the protection curse isn't Dark, just the counter-curse. Meaning wizards could put it on their stuff, but no body would able to get it off without running the risk of being arrested. It's probably the reason it's still on there actually, the owner didn't want to risk being caught; not that it's very likely."

"Well, we're in a pickle then aren't we," laughed George.

"So are you saying that we bought a Dark wizard's table," asked Bill curiously, looking imploringly at Harry.

"Most likely, yes," answered Harry meeting his intense gaze, "the Carrows to be exact, judging from the family crest in the corner."

The Weasley's leaned in and their eyes widened at the minute inscription carved into the bottom left hand corner.

"Well I'll be damned," whispered Fred, "we've got the bastard's effing table!"

"Can you perform the counter-curse?" asked Charlie quietly.

"Yes."

Charlie remained silent for a moment, in thought. Without looking from the ground he addressed Harry again.

"Could you do it for us?" he asked almost silently, "we won't report you."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "I'm not joking about this being Dark magic. It will literally drain some of your power."

"I know," Charlie said, now looking at him, "but we'd really like this day to be perfect for mum, and we can't touch this table, let alone move it out of the way or use it."

Percy spoke up, "I don't think we should be breaking any laws, Charlie…"

"No one would know," said Bill, in a tone that suggested he liked Charlie's idea, "and with five of us here the cost from us individually would be pretty insignificant, right Potter?"

Harry let out a breath, "that's true, but I'd run the risk of being fined."

"It was worth a try," sighed Charlie, "but I understand your predicament."

Harry smirked, "I never said I wouldn't do it."

Suddenly all their eyes were on him, Charlie seemed astounded that he actually might be willing to do it. The truth was that Harry hadn't performed any form of Dark magic in a while, and although he knew it was a little wrong, he wanted to know if he still had the skills. Voldemort had told him while they were training one day, that his ability to cast Dark spells would fade should he neglect to practice them. This was a perfect situation to test this theory.

"Everyone is inside," said Bill, "we'll shield you from anyone looking out the windows."

Harry nodded as the five men crowded in around him, he felt slightly uncomfortable with no open escape routs should they decide to attack him, but he knew he could easily take them on. Harry flicked out his wand from its wrist holster and moved as close to the furniture as possible. It spat arcs of lightning at him in response. He decided to point his wand at the crest emblazoned in the corner, this would most likely be the weakest spot in the defences.

"On three," he murmured, "One…two…three. _Denudantio refinta._"

A jet of violet light shot from the tip of Harry's wand and smashed into the table and then quickly faded.

"Is that all?" asked George in surprise, "I don't feel any different."

"No, it takes a little time."

Suddenly the table was covered in criss-crossing lines of shimmering purple light, as if someone had thrown a glowing fishing net over it. Around him Harry could hear varying noises of discomfort emanate from his companions. The table let out a low groaning sound and a few feeble sparks tried to escape from under the net.

"What's it doing?" asked Charlie, his voice slightly weaker than before.

"Suffocating the previous curse," replied Harry quietly, "It shouldn't take too long considering its drawing magic from five people."

They stood there for a good thirty seconds more before the violet lines began to fade, and then eventually disappeared. Harry and the slightly tired Weasleys moved forwards slowly. The table and chairs remained still as a rock.

"Who's the eldest here?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Me," said Bill, "Why?"

"Run your hand over the crest."

Bill brushed his palm over the Carrow's insignia, and immediately it began to writhe and mutate. In its place, cut into the wood emerged an equally minute carving of the Weasley family crest. Bill smiled.

"Sweet, thanks Potter."

Harry slipped his wand back up his sleeve, "Don't mention this to anyone. Not that you'd be able to prove it, but I could do without anymore suspicion."

Harry walked back to the house after they'd all assured him they'd take it with them to the grave. He couldn't however, help feeling a little happy. He hadn't lost the knack after all. As he'd felt the thrill of the dark curse he knew nothing had changed in respect to his skills. The idea comforted him somewhat.

He nearly collided with his dad coming in through the back door.

"Oh good," he said, slightly breathless, "You're all coming in. Is the table fixed? Molly's going to be here in a few minutes."

"Yeah," answered Harry as the Weasley brothers walked up behind him, he felt a tiny twang of guilt for lying to his dad, "It's all good. Just a simple jinx."

James smiled, "That's good. Now come on in and hide…she's arriving in…" he looked at his watch, "three minutes."

They didn't get time to hide however, as a sudden flash exploded in the middle of the room, and Molly Weasley along with her husband arrived via a glowing Portkey. Before she could realise her bearings Harry waved his hand and they were plunged into darkness as the lights were extinguished. He hoped the Weasley's would get what he was trying to achieve.

"Arthur what -?"

Harry waved his hand a second time and light flooded the room.

"_SURPRISE!"_

Molly jerked back into her husband's embrace as a myriad of voices yelled in jubilation.

"Oh my – _Arthur! _You devil!" she smiled as widely as Harry had ever seen her smile, "You _didn't_ -?"

"But he did!" called George as everyone laughed.

"You're finally rubbing off on him mum!" continued Fred.

It was a few hours later that Harry found him sitting outside at the previously cursed table, between Ginny and Damien, simply watching everyone catch up with each other. Ginny was chatting to Neville, who luckily hadn't even tried to talk to Harry all day, and Damien was nattering away to a half listening Bill. It was Arthur however, that brought up the topic which most interested Harry.

"Kingsley," he said, "What's all this about putting the Imperious curse on students?"

A couple people at the table looked over to the tall Auror. He leaned back and observed Arthur carefully, as though deciding exactly what words to use.

"Well, Arthur," he started, "as you can imagine it wasn't an easy decision."

"Why even consider it then?" Arthur said, not harshly, but curiously, "Molly and I haven't signed the form yet so Ron and Ginny can attend. We were a little concerned."

"The kids need to know what it's like, and how to fight it," growled Moody, "filthy Dark wizards could easily take advantage of any child at Hogwarts. It's our duty to teach them how to protect themselves."

Arthur didn't seem convinced, but did notice that most of the table was now listening in on their conversation, "the war's over Alastor. Our children are safer then they've ever been in their whole life."

"It doesn't mean it can't happen," retorted Moody, "personally I think they should've done this years ago, during the war. Remember when a Death Eater cursed that fifth year to strangle his girlfriend because she was Muggleborn? That wouldn't have happened if the poor kid had known how to throw it off."

Arthur remained silent, seemingly deep in thought, but then spoke up suddenly, "but doesn't cursing them make us no better than Death Eaters? It is an unforgivable after all. Wouldn't it just be better to _tell_ them how to fight it?"

"You can't learn to fight the imperious curse by reading about it," Harry said quietly. He didn't exactly know why he was speaking up, normally he would've been content to sit back and watch. Perhaps it was the idea that Ginny and Ron wouldn't get the chance to truly experience and know how to fight the curse. Either way, he wasn't happy with Mr Weasley's attitude.

"Why?" Ginny's father inquired.

"Because it wipes away your memory," continued Harry calmly, ignoring the imploring looks he was getting from the whole table now, "when you're under it you loose all critical thinking. By knowing what it feels like a person can recognise the sensation and fight against it. It's much better that someone learns how to fight it off when they're not in any actual danger."

"I can't believe I'm saying this," said Moody, not looking at Harry, "but I agree with Potter."

Arthur smiled, he had his answer; anything that made Mad-Eye agree with Harry Potter must be pretty serious, 'I suppose we'd better sign that permission slip then."

Harry distinctly heard Ginny hiss _'yes!'_ under her breathe, and a moment later felt her hand squeeze his leg in thanks. He smiled and winked at her.

"Who's up for presents?" asked Sirius. Molly blushed as everyone cried out in agreement.

Xxxxx

It was only a few weeks until the seventh of October rolled around and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were making their way down to the great hall to take part in the seminar. Damien would be taking part with the fourth and fifth years, while they would be with the sixth and seventh years. They'd decided to arrive a little earlier in order to check out what would be happening.

Reaching the Great Hall they found to their surprise a great number of parents milling around the rim of the hall. A few students were scattered here and there talking with their mums and dads, but the majority of them were still to arrive. Two long and risen duelling tables were planted adjacent to each other under the magical roof. Moody, in his royal blue Auror robes was walking along one, prodding his foot in various places and muttering to himself.

"What's he doing?" muttered Ron as they moved further into the room.

"Scoping the field," said Harry, his eyes also on Moody, "he's surveying the area for potential threats during battle – or duelling in this case."

"Cor," breathed Ron, "it's just a bloody school seminar. That guy in so uptight."

"You have to be," muttered Harry, more to himself than his friend.

It was then that the group noticed another Auror, a young woman this time with pitch black hair and a tan complexion. She was checking the other table, albeit a little slower than Moody, but still just as thoroughly. Harry guessed that she must be Abigail Lancaster or Moody's latest protégé after Tonks.

They waited a while as the rest of the sixth and seventh years arrived, their faces staring curiously at the set up. Someone had been smart enough to conjure chairs and the parents sat down as their children formed a group at the entrance of the hall. Harry spotted his mother and father on the opposite side of the room; they seemed to be chatting with a lady next to his mother.

As the last of the stragglers arrived Moody spoke distinctly over the din. People immediately stopped talking and focused their gaze on the Auror.

"Students, parents," he said nodding to both groups, "thankyou for coming and attending this very important and possibly life saving seminar. I'm quite pleased with the turnout. I'm glad most people have got a brain in their skull."

There was slight laughter at this as parents seemed to look around at each other nervously.

"Now, you're all mostly adults here, and if you're not you soon will be," he boomed, "so I'm gonna cut through all the crap and just tell you the facts straight out. The Imperious Curse is not some namby-pamby plaything piece of magic! Casting it on a fellow human will normally land you a permanent cell in Azkaban, apart from today of course in which myself and my colleague, Auror Lancaster, will be using it to teach you how to defeat it. This seminar is strictly for _defence _purposes. We are not, and never will, teach you how to cast it!"

Moody's electric blue eye shifted to Harry for a split second as though daring him to challenge him. Harry smirked and crossed his arms.

"The key," he continued, "to outsmarting any scummy person who tries to control you in this manner is CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Harry felt Hermione jump beside him, "enemies are everywhere – the war may be over but the magic is still here, ready to be used and you need to be prepared!"

He strode along the table, his wooden leg making a hollow _thunk_ every time it made contact with the surface.

"I am aware," he boomed, his magical eye spinning precariously in its socket, "that _some _of you," again his eye flickered to Harry for a millisecond, and then seemed to focus on Theodore Nott and his group of friends, "already have experience in this area of magical combat. I know who you are and I will be treating you a lot harsher than the rest of your cohort!"

Muttering broke out amongst the group. Even Ron was voicing his limited outrage.

"He can't do that! It's not fair," he hissed in Harry's ear, "He'll go super hard on you!"

He smiled, "let him. I've had worse."

Ginny eyed him carefully, "Easy there Harry, Moody's a rather proficient caster."

"Oh I know," he smirked, "I'm a rather proficient caster aswell."

"You and your ego, Potter. I swear…"

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody's voice sliced through the murmur like a knife, "Enough of all this chatter, let's get onto some more substance. First, before we begin testing you, I and Auror Lancaster will demonstrate how it's done."

The bubbly looking Auror smiled as she took her place at the opposite end of the duelling table to Moody. By now all of the teens had gathered around it.

"Now," he continued gruffly, "the first thing that warns you that you're about to be hit by an unforgivable is its colour. Most of you probably know – or _should _know – that the killing curse is green. _Never _try and block an AK. It's won't work. The Cruciatus curse is red – avoid that as well as you can, it will render you incapacitated but won't kill you…always."

He turned to face the other side of duelling table; his back was now to the four teens.

"The Imperious curse will also leave you helpless, lest you know how to fight it," Moody growled, "does anyone know what colour it is?"

Either people genuinely didn't know or they were just plain scared, but no one answered.

"_Anyone _at _all?"_

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Blue," he called simply.

Moody spun around, confused as to who had said it, "absolutely correct. If you're somehow stuck in the middle of a battle, do your best to avoid any green, red or blue spells coming your way. Now, let's get started. It is very unlikely that the person who'll be cursing you will alert you to the fact. So it's YOUR job to remain diligent. I will be cursing Auror Lancaster and she will try and overthrow me. She'll then curse me."

The hall was deadly quiet as the two Aurors faced each other and bowed out of respect.

"_Imperio!_" Moody struck his wand down and a jet of blue light shot into the chest of his colleague.

Auror Lancaster's eyes glazed over for a few seconds.

"I'm telling her to drop her wand," said Moody, "but as you can see she's fighting it hard and has not fulfilled my orders."

Suddenly, her arm rose and a purple spell shot at Moody, who erected an absorption shield that swallowed the magic.

"That was a very good demonstration," Moody continued, "Auror Lancaster was able to throw me out of her mind in a matter of seconds. Now it's her turn."

Auror Lancaster smiled and threw out her wand, "_Imperio!"_

Moody's eyes – well, his real eye – glazed over but then quickly snapped back to normal. Raising his wand immediately he shot the same purple light she'd thrown at him. She was fast enough to block it.

"To defeat this curse," spoke Auror Lancaster for the first time during the seminar, "requires exceptional strength of character. Even though following the little voice in your head may sound tempting, you must be strong enough to question it, and once you begin questioning it you're a lot more liable to break it."

"So," said Moody, his eyes roaming the hall, "let's split you into groups. I want the inexperienced people over here," he pointed to his right and the vast majority of students hurried over, "the moderately experienced people over here" he pointed in front of him; Ron punched Harry in the arm lightly while him, Hermione and Ginny walked to where Moody was indicating, "and I want all the experienced students on my right – experienced meaning you've been under the curse and fought in a combat situation."

It was not lost on Harry that the most experienced kids were children of Death Eaters. Nott, Parkinson, Avery and McNair all joined him on the right, along with Draco of course. They didn't acknowledge each other at all.

"My curse is a little weaker than Auror Mood's," said Auror Lancaster, "So I'll be taking the inexperienced group, which seems to be most of you."

"I'll take the rest," growled Moody, his magical eye never leaving Harry's group, "Form a line as best you can in the room we have."

Because there were so few experienced students their line was the shortest. Harry went straight to the back, much to the annoyance of Nott and Avery. Draco immediately pushed himself to the front. The moderately experienced students were lined up in front of them and Draco scowled in annoyance. Harry could tell his friend was just itching to face Moody.

Auror Lancaster had already started and was just starting on her fifth student. Harry's eyes narrowed slightly. He couldn't believe how badly trained these kids were. All of then hadn't managed to throw off her weaker curse and were doing all sorts of crazy things. Moody was speaking to them all and Harry forced himself to listen.

"Since you have had some exposure I'm going to be much harder on you, especially," his eye again flickered to Harry and the people around him, "the experienced students. It is imperative that you maintain CONSTANT VIGILANCE, or you will not succeed! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," said the rest of the group, minus Harry.

"Right, good. Let's get started," he looked at a wide eyed sixth year at the foot of the table, "first one up. What's your name?"

The kid stumbled over his words, "Andrew Picket."

"And why are you in this group?"

"I – I was caught in the middle of the Nottingham raid two years ago."

Harry looked up, curious. He'd been at that raid for a brief moment to drop supplies for the Death Eaters.

"Ah yes," growled Moody, "I remember that one…" he seemed to trail off, "Anyway, up you get."

The kid obeyed and was soon opposite the Auror on the table. They bowed briefly and then Moody threw the tell tale stream of blue light at him. It struck him in the chest and immediately his eyes glazed over. He wasn't able to break it and was soon hopping on one leg. After a few seconds Moody released him from it, not at all surprised at the outcome.

It went on like this for about forty five minutes with none of the students even coming close to defeating the curse. Their line dwindled, as did Auror Lancaster's. Soon, hers had disappeared all together and the inexperienced students were watching Moody's group.

Eventually, it was Draco's turn. He smirked as he made his way onto the table.

"And what's your name, son?" asked Moody gruffly, he obviously hadn't recognized Draco as Lucius's child.

"Draco Malfoy," he replied shortly.

Both of the Auror's eyes were focused on him now, "A Malfoy aye?"

"Yes."

"_Imperio!"_

The spell came at Draco before he even knew it was there. Harry desperately hoped that his friend could fight it off, but his wishes were for naught as Draco obeyed Moody's command and dropped his wand. When the Auror lifted the curse the blonde looked incredibly frustrated and stiffly made his way off the stage. As he passed Harry he hissed in his ear.

"Bloody tosser didn't even warn me!"

Harry didn't even try to point out that in the real world people don't warn you when they're about to cast an unforgivable on you.

Draco was followed by McNair, Avery and Nott. All of them put up decent fights but were eventually overpowered by the curse. Parkinson was in front of Harry and was scowling at her team mate's failure. She rigidly made her way up the stairs and faced the Auror.

"And you are?" inquired Moody, expecting another Death Eater name; he was not disappointed.

"Parkinson," she said quietly, barely moving her lips, "Pansy Parkinson."

"Ah yes," said Moody, taking a swig of his hipflask, "I know your mother."

Pansy's eyes narrowed.

"_Imperio!"_

Again, even after everyone that had failed before her, Pansy was overrun by the spell. When Moody lifted it she borderline snarled at him and stalked off the stage.

"Alright," boomed Moody to all the students, "Now that we're finished exposing you -"

"Sir?" came Ron's voice in amongst the crowd.

"Yes Weasley?"

"You've forgotten Harry!"

Moody faltered and looked down to where Harry was standing. They locked gazes and Harry could've sworn he saw a flicker of apprehension in Moody's face. The idea comforted him somewhat.

"Lucky last, Potter," he said gruffly, taking his place at the duelling table as Harry took his, smirking. Parents and students alike strained to get a good look as they each bowed very slightly.

"Had a lot of experience?" asked Moody. The room was silent.

"A little," he answered, his wand held loosely in his hand.

"We'll see. _Imperio!"_

The curse was the strongest by far during the day, and it whizzed pass Harry's cheek as he deftly and smoothly moved his head out of its path.

"Very good," muttered Moody, and then added loudly as the room came alive with mutters, "Potter here has done what everyone else today has failed to realise. The best way to beat the Imperious is to not be hit by it at all! Every one of you stood like sitting ducks and just allowed myself and Auror Lancaster curse you. However," he added, talking to Harry, "can you throw it off if you _are_ hit with it?"

"You'll see," replied Harry airily.

"_Imperio!"_

This time Harry didn't try and move out of its path, and instead allowed the jet of light to slam into his chest. The familiar feeling of all his worries being washed away enveloped him. Before Moody could even order him to do something however, he gathered his magic and pushed against the curse, breaking it within a second. Moody's spell was strong, but not nearly as difficult to fight as Voldemort's.

Harry looked up to Moody staring at him astounded, as though he couldn't believe Harry could throw off the curse that quickly or effectively. He was clutching his wrist as though it'd been thrown back with the force of Harry's rejection of the curse.

Moody turned to the murmuring crowd, his blue eye was still focused on Harry, "Now _that's _how you fight off an Imperio!"

Harry raised his eyebrows and began walking off the stage but was stopped by Moody's voice.

"Do you mind demonstrating that again, Potter?"

Harry smirked, he could tell Nott was fuming that he couldn't throw it off but Harry could. He agreed and walked back to his position as Moody continued talking. Harry was quite surprised at what he was suggesting, although he wasn't complaining.

"Now Potter," he said gruffly, "if you throw it off this time I want you to retaliate. I'm thinking we could have a small duel to demonstrate the kind of environment you'd be fighting the curse in. Feel free to try and cast the imperious curse on me, although I don't think you'll be successful." He turned to the crowd, 'When I curse him look at his eyes; that's where you'll see the resistance forming."

Harry raised his eyebrows as he flicked his wand out again. Moody was quite insane. He obviously didn't know how powerful Harry's curses were. He looked over to his parents who were watching the Auror with steely gazes. Moody's willingness to let Harry curse him was what surprised him the most.

They bowed, ever so slightly again, their gazes now locked and intense. The slight hum of the hall faded as Harry garnered his magic and prepared to duel. Moody appeared to be doing the same. Somewhere in the background he heard Auror Lancaster count down.

Moody slashed across with his wand, "_Imperio!"_

The spell, as intended, hit Harry straight in the chest and the all familiar feeling washed over him. It lasted for barely a second before Harry overrode it like before. Snapping back into focus he twirled his wand at his opponent and fired a stunner. Moody was quick enough to erect a shield but it cracked slightly under the sheer power of Harry's magic.

The hall watched as the two seasoned fighters ducked and weaved around each other. Moody threw a mauve coloured spell at Harry's head, but he swiftly spun out of its path and hurtled another stunner at Moody. Gradually Harry began gaining the upper hand. He wasn't sure however, if he should use the Imperious curse. For all he knew this was a trap to try and send him back to Azkaban. Too many witnesses however, had seen Moody give Harry permission to cast it so he wasn't that worried. Perhaps he'd incorporate it in if things became a little too rough.

"C'mon Potter!" the Auror shouted as he just managed to block Harry's spell with a shield, "I know you've got more that that!"

He was right of course. Harry could've easily broken through Moody's shields but he was content to just watch as he slowly worked him down. Maybe now was the time to bring out the ice breakers.

"_Imperio!" _Harry hissed. He felt the familiar thrill of dark magic shoot up his arm as blue light exploded from his wand tip. It easily shattered Moody's hastily conjured barrier and smashed into his shoulder. Harry vaguely noticed the hall around him fall even more silent than before. He sensed hundreds of eyes flickering back from himself to Moody.

_Drop your wand. _Harry's command was simple, he'd given it multiple times when performing this curse and normally they'd obey without hesitation. Moody was putting up a little more resistance. Harry increased the intensity of his command. _Drop it now._

Moody's wand hand shook as he fought the curse but Harry knew he had complete control. _Drop it!_ This did the trick. Moody's beech wand clattered on the duelling table with a hollow echo that seemed to resonate through the room, a second later a rambunctious cheer exploded from the gathered students, ecstatic that one of their own had been able to defeat the curse _and _the Auror.

Harry smirked and immediately terminated the spell, watching as Moody awoke to himself. Immediately, the Auror's face morphed into stunned amazement. He stared at Harry with both eyes.

"How'd you – How'd…" he muttered, "Damn it! I could beat _Voldemort's _curse for pete's sake!"

Harry snickered, "With all due respect sir," he said coolly, "I'm not Voldemort."

The Auror's face hardened, "Evidently not."

Harry happily made his way off the duelling table and on his way he held out his hand for Moody to shake, simply because it'd annoy him.

"Good duel," he smiled as the Auror gruffly clasped his hand a little too tightly.

When Harry left the table Moody addressed the stunned but impressed crowd. No one had ever seen an Auror be so thoroughly defeated.

"_That_, ladies and gentlemen, is what you'll be up against."

Xxxxx

Ginny's nimble fingers were heaven as they bore into Harry's back. They were in the changing room after Quidditch practice, and, in Harry's case, also a personal training session. He hissed in pleasure and pain as his girlfriend's thumb firmly massaged a tense knot out of his lower back. He sat shirtless, his elbows leaning on his knees and his chin on his hands as Ginny stood above him and administered her therapy. She giggled slightly when she heard him.

"Got a good one there."

"Definitely," Harry muttered, falling silent as Ginny's hands continued to work their way up on either side of his spine.

"Nice tattoo by the way," she said, and Harry could hear the impressed grin in her voice, "Romilda Vane was asking me the other day if you had a hippogriff on your chest."

"Do you wish it was a hippogriff?" Harry asked smiling slightly, his eyes closed as Ginny's hands worked their magic.

"No, actually. The snake's grown on me quite a bit." A smooth hand brushed over the space between his shoulder blades he knew his green and black serpent tattoo was coiled around a sword. Harry felt goosebumps erupt where she'd touched him.

"What does the word under it mean?" she asked curiously as she dug both her thumbs into a particularly stiff muscle, "I don't recognise the language."

"It's Parseltongue for 'power'," Harry answered quietly, "I got it when I was fourteen and feeling particularly rebellious. The Muggle who did it seemed rather confused when I told him to carve 'Mondessa' into my back."

Ginny chuckled, "_Honressa_?"

"'D's are pronounced as R's in Parseltongue," Harry supplied, "and M's are pronounced as H's. Obviously snakes can't write so Parseltongue's had to develop an English adaptation of pronunciation. I have no idea how they came up with the stupid rules, probably an attempt to stop anyone but them learning how to speak it."

She laughed and moved her hands up to knead a knotted muscle where his shoulder and neck met. Ginny smiled as he emitted a satisfied noise and pushed against her touch. She was quite happy to massage her incredibly toned and developed boyfriend; in fact she was deliberately taking longer than what was really necessary so she could have even more prolonged contact with his body. Eventually though, it had to come to an end and she slowly smoothed her hands down his back and kissed the nape of his neck.

"All done."

"Thanks," he breathed and turned his head to look at her, "you're a life saver. Would you like one?"

Ginny was very sorely tempted to say yes; in fact it took her whole resolve not to succumb to her desire.

"Nah, it's alright," she smiled, "I've got a lot of work to do unfortunately. Revision for defence to tell the truth."

"How about this," Harry said. He was standing up now and Ginny was torn between staring at his handsome face, or pronounced six pack. She gulped as he continued.

"How about I give you a lovely massage, and you answer any questions on defence that I ask you."

Ginny grinned wickedly and locked gazes with him, "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

Harry smirked triumphantly and walked around to her back as she sat where he'd just vacated. Her muscles ached something fierce and she relished the gentle touch as he swept her hair from her back.

He began rubbing her lower neck and she felt herself drifting off in contentment. Harry's voice brought her back a little.

"So," he began, "What's the best way to block a stunner?"

"_Protego,_" she answered.

"Good. What's the wand movement for a Patronus?"

"Left flick, upward swish and an anti-clockwise rotation."

She felt him kiss the hollow below her ear and shivered when his hot breathe rolled down her neck, "Correct."

One of his hands had slipped underneath her jumper. His skin was pleasantly cool against her warmer back as he rolled the ball of his palm just above her jeans.

"Take off your jumper," he whispered unexpectedly in her ear.

Ginny laughed, "What?"

Harry replied innocently, "Its hard working all the knots out when there's a thick layer of clothing between us."

"I haven't got a shirt under my jumper," she said amusedly as Harry again began paying close attention to the hollow beneath her ear.

"Please," he smiled against her skin, "I won't mind."

"I _know _you won't," she giggled, "I'm just worried that if there's any less clothing between us I may just loose control and jump you."

Harry laughed, and he pressed both thumbs below her shoulder blade and rubbed, "I wouldn't mind that either."

"Honestly Potter," she chastised, "is there _nothing _else on your mind?"

"What? I'm seventeen and horny. Is that such a problem?"

She laughed and sat and thought for moment. It _would _be much better if they had direct skin on skin contact. Honestly, what was she thinking rejecting him? They'd been in much more compromising positions before.

"Alright," she agreed and pulled her jumper over her head in one swift motion, "but this better be good, Potter."

As expected, Harry's firm but calculating touch was much more satisfying without the inconvenience of a thick Weasley jumper. She momentarily wondered if her mother had deliberately made it that thick for exactly this reason.

"What's the best way to fight an Unforgivable?"

"Get out of its way."

"Exactly."

They continued in a similar fashion for the next five minutes but it soon evolved into something much more involved. Eventually, Harry found himself straddling the bench with Ginny's legs wrapped around him, their bodies planted as closely together as possible. Her black sports bra pressed against his chest as they kissed fervently and his fingers dug into her hips as he pulled her closer.

They broke away breathlessly for a moment, but remained as close as possible.

"Is that a wand in your pocked Mr Potter?" Ginny inquired cheekily as she played with the hair on the nape of his neck.

Harry smirked, and he continued to speak into her mouth as they kissed, "Indeed it is. Eleven inches to be exact."

She wriggled slightly against him and a hand that had worked its way from her hip clutched her thigh, its thumb drawing slow circles in her skin.

"Eleven inches?" she breathed between kisses, "That's a longer than average wand."

"I know," Harry replied cockily, as she nibbled his lower lip before moving down his jaw line, "Powerful aswell. Very competent at endurance spells."

Ginny's body quivered as she laughed before allowing Harry access to the column of her throat, sighing as he kissed his way down to her collar bone before returning to gently pull on her lower lip. She'd never felt so content and satisfied in her life. That was, of course, until the most annoying brother known to humanity decided to make an appearance.

"BLOODY HELL!"

Harry growled in her ear as they broke apart and they both glared at Ron, who was standing aghast in the doorway, staring at the topless teens with something akin to horror.

"Yes Ronald?" asked Ginny curtly.

"You – you," he stammered, "_go get a shirt on! _Both of you!"

"Actually" smirked Harry, "I quite like this."

Ron glowered, "Of course _you _would!"

"Yes," said Ginny, "I'm rather enjoying this aswell. So no, I don't think I want Harry to cover _anything _up."

"And anyway," reasoned Harry, a hand running smoothly up her back and into her hair, "it wasn't as if we were in public…until you came in."

Ron emitted a gnarled snarl as he swept out of the room, completely helpless to stop his sister and friend returning to their previous activities.

"I can't believe he did it again," mumbled Ginny as Harry did some interesting things with his lips, "he knew we were in here. Alone."

Harry kissed the corner of her mouth, "some things just never change."

Xxxxx

**A/N:** Well, I hope you liked it, and it wasn't too mushy and annoying. Either way, I enjoyed writing it :P…

Oh look. A wand!

_Imperio!_

Review. Now.


End file.
